


A little more isn't wrong at all

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chubby bucky barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Weight Gain, chubby bucky, weight issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: This beautiful prompt by the the_odd_writter: “ AU where both Steve and Bucky don’t go to war, Bucky is skinny too as well as Steve and they try to get some weight on themselves but it only seems to work with Bucky. Maybe Bucky feels guilty or something, you know just fluff with no plot,, idk you can make up a better ending lol,, I’m not creatIVE TODAY DAmn.





	A little more isn't wrong at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_odd_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/gifts).



> i'll def make a part 2 of this.

It wasn’t unusual for kids to be skinny as they grew up and out of their baby fat , but usually as they grew even older they tended to gather more body mass. It wasn’t the case for neither Steve or Bucky. They both grew skinny but where Steve looked small and frail, Bucky was tall and thin. One day as Bucky was sat on the sofa looking over at Steve, his heart pinched at how pointy the blond’s elbow and shoulders ,how ,as the slight caught onto the thin cotton of his shirt, the ribs on his chest were as obvious as the sun in the sky.

“Steve” Bucky found himself saying as he looked down at his bare feet. “ I thought we could try something?” he added as Steve approached him.

“Like what?” Bucky never got enough of the deepness of his voice. His smaller hand came to tow at one brown lock on the top of his head. 

“Maybe we should try to.. i don’t know.. add some meat on our bones.” he punctuated that to a pinch on Steve’s inexistant side. 

Steve punched his arm in return chuckling before straddling his thighs , putting his hands over Bucky’s flat stomach. “ Yeah sure , why not?”

-

The truth was, even if Steve acted annoyed as Bucky served him more pasta that night than he could stomach, he was thrilled. Looking at Bucky shovel bite after bite of tomato sauce covered spaghetti. It was endearing how Bucky’s cheeks and chin were tainted red. 

When Bucky scraped clean his third helping and leaned back with a sight. Steve leaned in, licked at Bucky’s chin until the brunet fisted his hand in his hair, making Steve moan in his mouth. 

“You barely ate” Bucky panted as Steve kissed his neck. 

“You made up for that”

Bucky bit on his lower lip, his eyelids feeling heavy and then a moan made it out of his mouth when Steve licked at his ear. “Fuck you” he shuddered. 

Steve only smiled “Whenever you want”

-

So , it went on like this for a few more weeks. Bucky would cook dinner in large portion, serve himself and his smaller boyfriend a heap of it then he would scrap his plates clean ( about three of them ). Steve on the other hand, didn’t eat more than usual. Sure, he gave a little effort he’d finish his plates but he didn’t go for seconds or more, not like Bucky.

Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off him these day, not even in the streets where he knew he didn’t want to attract attention to them. He tried , he really did, but man it was hard. Especially when he looked so good, so delicious.

Steve never thought he would ever be able to describe Bucky as anything but skinny. But here he was, describing in his mind just that: plump round tummy, a gentle curve growing on his hips, rounded cheeks and blossoming little double chin. He looked good, substantial. 

He looked sexy as fuck. 

Steve found himself palming his crotch area more often than not, trying to contain himself and not pop a boner whenever Bucky would do something as simple as ordering another serving of food or lean back in his chair and stifle a burp behind his hand. 

By the end of the second month. Steve could feel and see something had changed. Something must have happened because Bucky looked distressed and annoyed. This wasn’t his Bucky. His Bucky wouldn’t miss breakfast claiming as he headed out “Not hungry”. He was always hungry. Even before they started .. that; Bucky wouldn’t push around the food that was on his first plate. He wouldn’t do that even on his third plate. 

Yet here he was , playing with his fork, pulling up piece of potatoes and letting them fall back down on his plate, his eyes watching the show as his head was leaning against his hand , his arm propped on the table.

Steve watches for a few more second, before grabbing Bucky’s wrist stopping the fork from being lifted up.

“Stop” He says and Bucky rolls his eyes leaning back.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks.

“Nothing.”

“That” Steve starts, grabbing Bucky’s hand. “ Is a lie.”

He brings the hand up to his lips kissing the rough knuckles. “ Tell me.”

Bucky sighs. “Steve, It’s not worth talking about it so just drop it.” He then stand up and leave the room , behind him Steve put a hand over his face and sighs out loud , exhausted from a busy day and worried for the well being of his boyfriend. 

He follows the brunet to their shared room and finds him curled up under the blanket , his back facing him. Quietly , he took of his shoes and snuck under the blanket. His hand followed the curve of Bucky’s sides , marveling at the softness underneath the t-shirt worn. He then extend his arm to wrap it around Bucky’s belly, his thumb rubbing nowhere over his navel. 

“Steve..” He hear him starts. 

“Talk to me baby.” He says and watches Bucky lean on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Steve hand comes to lay on the brunet’s chest. “ What is it?”

“It’s this” He says and Steve feels his hands being lifted up and lay on Bucky’s stomach. His Dick rises in interest : he never got to touch it this way. He lays his hand flat against Bucky’s midsection and says. “ What about it?”

“Steve” His tone is warning as he lean his head to the side looking into Steve’s eyes. 

“What?” the blond asks, surprised and annoyed. 

Bucky only sighs some more, he’s been doing that a lot lately, and goes back to fixing the ceiling. “You know what’s wrong.”

Steve rolls his eyes and retrieve his head to go and grab Bucky’s chin turning him back toward him, letting his eyes linger over the brunet’s features a moment before licking his lips. “ I honestly don’t know. I can’t see anything wrong with you. I swear! It’s true” He adds and goes to grab back at Bucky’s chin when he turns it to the ceiling. “ I really cannot see anything wrong.” 

Bucky’s eyes search for the hint of Steve’s lying face but he can’t find it and instead , find himself turning to the side, facing steve and crossing his arms over his chest. Steve’s propped up on his elbow , so Bucky looks up at him a moment before looking down at the mattress licking his lips. 

“ I gained weight.”

Steve hooked an eyebrow up. “ Wasn’t that the goal?”

Bucky glares at him. “ The goal wasn’t to plump up like a turkey.” His voice is softer as he continues. “ I wanted us to be healthy, instead, you haven’t gained anything and i’ve gotten fat.”

Steve scoff. “ You’re not fat.”

“You’re nice and all but you don’t need to sugar coat it.” Bucky says , tightening his arms around him , as if shielding himself away. 

He looks down at Bucky who seem so sad and embarrassed. His heart clenches at the sight. 

“You’re not fat Bucky.” Steve says pushing on Bucky’s hip until he’s laying on his back. He straddles his thighs and looks down at his half opened lips. “You look good.”

“Steve” Bucky breathes as Steve leans down to kiss his neck. “ C’mon” His voice is barely over a whisper, trembling as if he was close to crying. 

“Bucky , listen to me.” He urges, placing both hands on Bucky’s cheeks. “ You’re not fat.”

“I’m chubby” he counters and Steve smiles.

“So?”

“So?” Bucky mirrors. “ You can’t possibly tell me you’re attracted to this.” He spits out in disbelief. 

Steve licks his lips and smile some more, pushing his bony hips against Bucky’s pudge layered ones and shudder in pleasure when his covered crotch rubs against the outward curve of his underbelly. 

“Seriously?” He vociferate, Hand automatically going to rest on Steve’s sides. 

“Yes.” He bites his lip. “ Fuck Bucky, you look so fucking good i can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Steve moans the moment Bucky pushes his own hips up, lifting both of them off the mattress , his hands slide down under Steve’s ass and grip tightly onto it. He can feel Bucky’s belly push against his as he sat up and leans in to nibbles at the blond’s ear. “You’re into big dudes, huh?”

Steve tries to assert some control back into the situation , even if technically he was falling apart because Bucky was doing something sinful with his tongue on the sensitive skin of his neck. “ I-I’m into you.”

“But big me ,right?”  
Steve find himself closing his eyes when Bucky’s mouth nips back at his jaws. Fuck. “ Any you” he breathes out and Bucky leans back, eyes shiny and a soft smile on his lips. 

 

Steve looks down at him for a second , panting, eyelids heavy and pink cheeks, before forcefully slamming their lips together.

Bucky moans into the kiss and Steve finds the hem of his shirt, places his hand under it on Bucky’s warm back trailing them up until Bucky gets the memo and goes to grab at the back of his neck, his biceps rolling as he takes it off. The throws the shirt away and grabs Steve’s undoing the button , still kissing him , and sliding it down his bony shoulder. Steve does the rest as Bucky’s hands find their way resting on the sides of Steve’s ribcage. 

Steve shakes off the sleeves of the shirt and as soon as his smaller hands goes to rest on Bucky’s sides; His fucking love handles, Steve smiles into the kiss at the thought of it;Bucky breaks the kiss and blushes hard, hand coming to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Bucky” Steve find himself saying. “ I love it.”

“You do?” His cheeks are still red and Steve finds it so adorable he kisses it. 

“Yes” he says before giving his lips as chaste kiss. “ Le’me” he pushed at Bucky’s chest until he’s laying down on the mattress, his eyes fixed on Bucky’s. 

He leans down and the brunet’s lets him, his lips meets Bucky’s chin, nibbling there, trailing kissed all the way from his neck to his chest, sucking on a nipple drawing a breath out of Bucky, continuing it’s trail down pushing his tongues against the skin and into Bucky’s belly button and Bucky moans out. 

Steve looks up at him in surprise, and smirks slightly before leaning back down to tongue fuck at Bucky’s navel until he has to hiss when the brunet grabs his hair and pulls slightly. 

“Sorry” He pants and Steve pushes at his hands. 

“Keep on doing that.”

And Bucky does, his hands fists a full load of blond hair, pulling at it as Steve’s mouth worked on shaping a hickey on what seemed to be now Bucky’s most erogenous place ( after his neck and inner thighs) : the part under his navel , where pudge pushes out against the waistband of his pants. 

Steve latches his tongue on it, grips it and pinches it, sinking his fingers into it making Bucky throw his head back and moans out in pleasure. 

Steve grew harder at the sight of him losing it over some belly play. The blond waste no time pulling the two tabs of his pants together to get the button undone. “Fuck” He breaths out and pushed them downs. Bucky helps, lifting his hips up and Steve takes the boxers off too. Bucky’s dick slaps against his tummy and Steve stares at it ,licking his lips before curling his tongue on the base over it, licking up and Bucky curses and trembles, His hands going back to grab at Steve’s hair. 

It only took a few minutes as Steve licked and kissed the head of his cock for Bucky to start begging. “Stevie, please-p-please..”

Steve moans even thought he was smiling and obliges. He knew what Bucky needs. He snatches away his own pants and leans back over Bucky’s body, their cocks rubbing together and they both trembles as Steve rutted against him. “Steve-Oh Fuck!” He shouts when Steve slaps his palm against the side of his tummy.

“You like that?” he pants.

Bucky nodded, eyes screwed shut and Steve caught his opened lips in a breathy kiss. 

“You want more?” He asks once he let go of Bucky’s chin. And Bucky scrunches his nose up moaning.

“Y-yeah”

“Yeah?” He slaps his hand again, Bucky arch his back and bit on his lower lips. 

Steve’s eyes bores into his closed ones , he could see his teeth denting his lower lips and his cheeks were so red, it was unbelievably sexy and adorable. 

Steve grips down at his curved hips, drawing another breath out of Bucky. Steve pushed his hips , rubbing his cock once more against Bucky’s and that was it for the brunet, he came with a holler of a moan, and Bucky’s fucked out face is what brings Steve to his edge, as he climaxed , riding out his orgasm his face pressed against Bucky’s chest. 

As he pants, he feels Bucky’s warm hand rub at his now slightly sweaty back. they stays like this, breathing hard, Steve’s body presses against his softer one , his hands rubbing against Steve’s skinny ribcage and back. 

The blond leans up and Bucky smiles into Steve’s lazy kiss. 

“I love you”

Steve smiles and give buck’s jaw a kiss. “ Love you too.” He then seems to remember. “ Sorry by the way.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, eyes looking over Steve’s messy blond hair. “ What for?”

“The slapping ? I didn’t .. i mean it’s weird and-”

Bucky pushes his face up and cut’s Steve’s apologies. “ I liked it.”

Steve breathes out in relief and smiles some more, letting his hand goes down to lay on Bucky’s belly as he pushes himself off the brunet to lay bye his side, his skinny thigh over Bucky’s bigger’s one. “ You like this?” he asks in a whisper and Steve nods, letting his hand roam a little more. 

“You look good.” He repeats and kisses Bucky’s shoulder making him laugh until Bucky pushes him on the mattress , straddles him and smiles down at him. At Bucky’s weight on top of him Steve moans out and Bucky quirk his lips to the side. “This is going to be so fun” he states , leaning down , covering Steve’s body with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think !


End file.
